Black Veil Brides Stowaways
by BeyondBirthdayLovJam
Summary: All of her friends have secrets but her, like her sister can shapeshift and her best friend can teleport stuff. But Erika soon finds out something she wish she hadn't when she accidently gets stuck touring with her favorite band "Black Veil Brides".
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of the concert and my friends Kat, Kylie, Imani, and Amber had all decided to skip school today since it was Friday also.

The night before we had all crashed at Amber's house because both of her parents were away on business trips. "Erika, get your ass up" said Kat shaking me lightly. "

Ngh let me sleep" I said tiredly because I had tried to pull an all-nighter.

"Sorry I can't let you, the concert is in 5 hours and we still need to get ready" she said pulling me to my feet. Because I hadn't eating in a few weeks I immediately fell back down on the bed dizzy. "Erika, this is why you need to eat. You're already skinny enough" she said pulling me up again. "No I'm not skinny" I said standing up and hanging on to the bed post to keep me from falling.

She sighed "Just try not to faint during the concert" she said turning around to find her outfit for tonight. "Even if you were to shape shift into a snickers, I still wouldn't eat" I said jokingly walking over to my friend who had turned into a snickers. "If you won't eat me I'll eat myself then" she said turning around to bite her ass. "That's just wrong" I said going over to my bag to get my stuff out of my bag. "Shit" I said looking through my bag knowing I had forgotten something.

"What" said my friend Kat who had shape shifted back into her normal form. "I forgot our acrylic paint at the house" I said rubbing my temples knowing it was my job to bring it for everyone. "You forgot the paint" said Imani walking into the room and sitting on the bed. "Yea and I'm really sorry" I said. "Did you forget my secret" said Imani running her hand through her hair. "O yea, I forgot you could teleport stuff" I said laughing. She then snapped her fingers and it appeared in my hand. "Thanks Imani" I said getting up to hug her. "Don't mention it" she said walking out the room. "Are we still going on with the plan we came up with last night" said Amber walking in. "Yes we are still going on with the plan, we weren't joking and were not chickening out" I said getting up.

I just hoped that my premonition didn't come true when we put our plan into action. I walked down stairs to see that Kylie was passed out on the couch. "Kylie, you need to get up. Show is in five hours" I said pulling her off the couch to get her up.

"Was that necessary" she said sitting up and yawning. "Yes" I said. "Lemme guess, one of the reasons you woke me up is to play blackout with you" she said standing up. "Now that you mention it, yes" I said.

"Fine" she said walking around to stand behind me to catch me. I started hyperventilating and when she said 30, I stood up quickly from my squatting position and held my breath. Within seconds I felt that vibrating feeling I loved so much travel through my body.

Then I "woke up" to half my friends screaming at me to get up. "What happened" I said starting to remember when Amber started helping me up.

"I told you to stop playing blackout, you were out for 10 minutes" she screamed. "You're addicted and you need to stop" said Kat leaving with Amber to go upstairs. "Give me your lighter" said my friend Imani. "Why" I said handing her my lighter.

"So you don't set yourself or the house on fire" she said turning around and running up stairs. "Hey, come on you've got to be joking" I screamed. "No I'm not, I'll give it back to you after the concert" she said from the top of the stairs. With that I went back to the room to get my outfit to take a shower

When I got out of the shower my friends were rushing to get ready because we now had 3 hours before the concert. I dried and straightened my hair quickly, then teased it to get my hair up. That in all took an hour because my short black hair was thick.

I then quickly applied a mixture of both Andy and Ashley's make-up on my face. Then I got my outfit on and grabbed my purse and went to wait for everyone else.

"Come on you guys" I screamed "We need to go NOW if we want to be up front". Just then I saw my four longtime friends run down the stairs. "Come on lets go" Amber screamed and pushed us out the door.

When we got there we ended up having to push our way to the front and that took up most of the concert. They were singing their last song of the night. "We're bored to death in Heaven and all alone in Hell, We only want to be ourselves" we sang along while Andy came around and touched all of our hands. We screamed when that happened.

"We scream, we shout we are the fallen angels" he sang. Then I motioned for Imani to go do her part in the plan. She then took our stuff we wanted to get signed and left. When she left the song had ended. "We want to thank everyone who came tonight, and please stay for the autograph signing at the back table."

He said in front of us. We reached out to try and rip off his shirt. I think he noticed, so instead of us ripping it he took it off and handed it to me then left. I screamed

"O MY FUCKING GOD, HE GAVE ME HIS SHIRT". "Lucky" said my friends. Then we left to go our part of the plan.

"Come on, someone might see us" whispered Amber. Then we heard the click and the tour bus finally opened after I have been trying to pick it for over an hour. "Were do they keep their cell phones" Kylie said looking through drawers. "They certainly couldn't have them on them during the show, they would keep going off" I said laughing.

Then we heard footsteps. "O SHIT" I said panicking. "Get into the bathroom, quickly" said Kat quietly. "HOLY SHIT, someone broke into the tour bus" said a voice we all knew was Ashley Purdy. We all got into the bathroom just in time because right when we locked the door the bus bounced a little, like someone people had just gotten on.

"Doesn't look like anything was taken" said a voice that belonged to Andy. "Yea, but it looks like they went through Jinxx's drawers" said Jake laughing. "Crap that was my underwear drawer" said Jinxx. Kylie face went really red then because she liked Jinxx a lot. Amber started giggling but I jabbed her in the stomach to be quiet.

Then the bus started moving and we all were scared. I took out my cell and texted Imani to teleport her ass into the bathroom on the bus. Then when she texted back I had totally forgot it wasn't on silent. "You're not alone

We'll bra -" we all went quiet. "Wasn't that a verse from Carolyn" asked CC. "Yea it was" said Andy. Then I heard footsteps coming towards the door, we all held our breath scared he see that the door was locked and know we were in it. Then I regretted telling Imani to teleport here, because when she did the bus bounced.

"What was that" asked Ashley. "I don't know but I think our answer is in there" said Jinxx. Then the door opened, I saw Andy and Ashley standing in the doorway. After that I blacked out.

Sorry if you don't get the plot so far XD the idea just came into my head while I was texting some of my friends, and we are all really big fans of Black Veil Brides. They even came up with the funny bits in it, like the snickers and the underwear drawers, and yes this is an ongoing story to. I have also changed my mind about envy's time at whammy's, I have decided that I won't split it up into chapters and it will just be one big one

So with that please Comment to tell me what you think or if you have any ideas for the story


	2. Chapter 2

I got a comment last chapter about this being exactly like another story on here. Well my friend's and I came up with the plot for the story and I just started writing.

Its not our intention to be like another story on here.

But the stories will end up being totally different in the end.

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS OR BAND MEMBERS MENTIONED

Black Veil Brides Stowaways

Chapter 2

When I came to I was on a couch and my head hurt. "Oww, what happened" I asked looking around and shocked. I had completely forgotten I was on Black Veil Brides tour bus.

"You fainted and hit your head on the sink" said a voice above me that was Ashley Purdy's. I sat up very quickly, blushing because I had liked him very much. But I got dizzy quickly and fell back down into his lap. "Hey, don't sit up to quickly" said a voice I knew was Andy's.

"Sorry" I said quietly. "Where are my friends" I asked looking around. "We told them to go and sleep in our bunks in the back, they looked tired" said Ashley. "You wanna eat anything, you look hungry" said walking over to the fridge. "No, its fine" I said, but my stomach said otherwise. "I'll take that as a yes" he said heating up some Chinese take-out.

"No, really its fine" I said as he brought over the food. "No, you need to eat because if you stand up to quick you'll faint again" said Ashley gently pushing me to sit up so I could eat. "Fine" I said as Andy handed me the box to eat. "When was the last time you ate anyways" asked Andy, looking like he already knew the answer. I kept quiet and continued eating.

"I'm going to go crash, make sure she finishes it Ashley" he said going to the back of the bus. I ate in silence until Ashley spoke. "So how'd you girls get into our tour bus" he asked. "O I just have this talent on opening locked doors" I said trying to finish the food. "Let me see your hands" said Ashley looking curious. "Umm ok" I said as he looked over my hands.

"You're a werewolf to aren't you" he said returning my hands so I could finish eating. "I'm what" I asked. "A werewolf, didn't your parents tell you" he asked. "No, I never knew my parents because I was orphaned at a young age" I said looking down. "O, I'm sorry to hear that" he said putting his hand on my shoulder. "It's fine, but how am I a werewolf" I said looking up from my food. "That's not just any birthmark, all werewolves are born with a full moon on one of their hands."

He said showing his hand. "But yours is a crescent moon, must mean your half werewolf with something else because your late in having your first transformation" he said looking over my hand. "I wonder what else I am, maybe just half human" I said returning to my food. "You wouldn't have that birthmark if you were half human too" he said lying back on the couch.

"O" I said putting down the carton because I couldn't finish it. "Since I already know your secret, can I know your name" Ashley asked. "I'm Erika" I said getting up slowly to throw the box away. "Well Erika, since you don't have your parents to teach you you'll have to stay with us so I can" he said getting up and stretching.

"Are you serious" I said getting excited. "Yes I'm serious" he said. "You and the guys wouldn't mind" I said jumping up and down. "I'll just have to talk to the guys about it, but I'm sure they'll understand" said Ashley "Thanks, but is there anywhere I can sleep" I asked leaning against the wall. "All the beds are taken in the back but the couch has a pullout bed" he said turning around to open the couch.

"Were you going to sleep thou" I asked. "There's room for two, if you don't mind" he said. "O its fine is there anything I can borrow to sleep in" I asked getting red. He reached up to one of the top compartments on the bus and took out an extra-large band tee.

"Here" Ashley said as he tossed me the tee. "Thanks" I said catching it and turning around to get changed in the bathroom. I didn't have any shorts to sleep in but I think the shirt was long enough because it was down to my calves. I tied my hair up and left the bathroom. By the time I made it to the bed, Ashley was passed out already. Thankfully there were 3 pillows so I put one in the middle and I pulled the blanket up around me and I fell asleep.

That night I dreamt that I was on a mountain looking up towards the stars. Then I howled the moment I saw the moon. Then when I retracted the howl I turned into a bat and flew away.

When I woke up I immediately woke Ashley up and pulled him away to tell him. "Let me see your arms" he said and I showed it to him. I got red because I didn't notice that my arms had gotten extremely hairy. "What the fuck is happening to me" I said embarrassed.

"You're going through your werewolf changes" he said putting my arm down and scratching his head. "What about the bat thing in my dream" I said. "I don't know, but I think I might know someone who can help" he said turning around. "Stay put till I get back, don't want anyone seeing your arms do we" as he walked away to the back of the bus. Ashley came back a few minutes later with Andy.

"Let me see your back" I showed him my back knowing I had another birthmark that looked like a rose on my lower back. (lucky I had put my jeans back on) "Looks like we have a hybrid here" said Andy pulling down my shirt. "A hybrid" I asked questionly. "Half werewolf-" "-Half Vampire" Ashley started but Andy finished. "I'm half vampire" I asked surprised.

"Yes, do you think you have any powers though" asked Andy. "I have premonitions sometimes" I said. "Yes, that is a vampiric power" Andy said leaning against the wall. "You probably get more powers as you get older" he said ruffling my long black hair.

"I don't think you're the only hybrid on the bus thou" said Ashley siting down on the counter. "Don't tell me one of the band is a hybrid to" I said sitting on the ground. "No, I think one of your friends is also a hybrid" said Andy.


	3. Chapter 3

Black Veil Brides Stowaways

Chapter 3

"What, How can one of my friends be a hybrid" I asked. "I saw your friend sleeping and I read her mind because I saw a crescent moon on her hand" said Andy. "Did she know I was one too" I asked. "Yes she did, but she was waiting until you started having changes to tell you" said Andy retiring to the couch. Just then I think Kat wanted to be funny because she had turned into a donkey and was walking towards us. "What the hell is a donkey doing on a bus" said Ashley laughing slightly. "Really Kat, did you really need to pull a joke like this" I asked walking over to my friend. "Yes, I wanted to see the look Andy and Ashley would have had on their face" said Kat changing back into her normal form. "O so you're a shape shifter" said Andy who was on the couch. "Yes I am, so what is this hybrid stuff you guys are talking about" said Kat. "Your friends Erika and Amber are hybrids" said Ashley. "What's a hybrid" said Kat looking dumbfound. "Hybrids are half vampire and half werewolf" I said going over to sit on the couch too. "Why is the subject on hybrids when they don't exist" said Amber coming in from the back of the bus. "They do exist, I'm one and so are you" I said getting up and walking over to her. "Why didn't you tell me" I said angrily looking at her. "So you wouldn't have your changes to early and that when I told you I could train you" she said equally pissed. "What gave you two the right to tell her" she said directing her anger at Ashley and Andy. "She had the right to know about herself" said Andy getting up and walking over. "It was about her and she had the right to know" he said repeating himself. Amber was looking down and I sensed she felt guilty. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I should have told you when I first knew" she said still looking down. "It's fine, you were only trying to protect me right" I said sensing the guilt leaving her a little. "Yea, I was trying to protect you a little" she said looking up again. I then hugged her like I always did after we had fights. "Dang, I can feel your bones" she said moving away from me quickly. I looked down after hearing that comment, it wasn't true because I was a little fat. "Well, who wants to order pizza" said Ashley trying to break the silence. I didn't say anything but I walked to the back of the bus to wake up everyone else. I woke my friends up first so I could tell them. "You're a WHAT" Kylie practically screamed. "Yes, I'll tell you guys later" I said ushering them out of the room. Then after they left I went over to Jinxx and Jake's Bunk and woke them up. "Hey, wake up and go tell Ashley what pizza you guys want to eat" I said. But before I got over to CC, Jake had thrown a pillow over at him to get him up. "Hey, what was that for" said CC scratching his head. "Ash is ordering pizza" said Jinxx before he left the room. CC jumped up and left the room, I bet he love pizza then. I went to the bunk bed on the right and collapsed on the bottom bunk.

I had another weird dream. I was floating in darkness with a person in a hooded black robe. He was chanting but I couldn't understand. When the chant finishes I feel a horrible amount of pain course through my body. Then the hooded person spoke "You are an Evil creature, but that does not make you Evil person, it also does not guarantee that you will be able to enter paradise or hell". Then he disappeared and I was left will the pain coursing through my body. It feels like centuries before I just feel nothing. Then I'm falling into darkness. I woke up on the couch with Andy leaning against the wall. "You ok" he asked walking over and kneeling down next to me. "I think so, how long was I out for" I asked sitting up. "What did you dream about" he asked. "Hey, answer my question before you ask me one" I said leaning against the couch. "About 3 days" he said. "O wow" I said then I told him about my dream. "Let me see your back again" he said so I turned around and he lifted up my shirt. "Your birthmark changed, there is what looks like bat feet there to." He said as he pulled my shirt back down. "Is that a good or a bad thing" I asked getting scared. "It just because your werewolf changes triggered your vampire changes" he said standing up. "O where are my friends" scared he told them to leave. "I told them they could stay to keep you company, so they are sharing half of them beds and the guys and I share our beds now" he said walking over to the kitchen. "You haven't eaten since you first got here and you've got to be hungry, and I'm not taking no for an answer" he said getting some pizza out of the fridge and putting it in the microwave. He walked back over and gave it to me when it was done. Why does he keep trying to get me to eat, I thought to myself. I'm as fat as can be I screamed in my head. "That's not true" he said taking a seat beside me. "What" I asked not knowing what he was talking about. "You're not fat, in fact your way too skinny" he said looking at me. "How'd you know" I said surprised he knew what I was thinking. "Sorry if I just scared you, but vampires can read minds unless the person repels it" he said. "O wow, can I have that power" I asked amazed. "There is a rare chance a hybrid gets it, but maybe" he said smiling a wonderful smile. "Thanks" I said feeling tired again. "You really need to start eating more though" said Andy. "I know" I said getting up and putting the leftovers in the fridge. "I'm tired so I'm gonna hit the hay" I said. "Night then" he said as I left the room. As soon as I hit the bed I was out.


	4. Chapter 4

Omg guys i am soo sorry i didn't post this chapter earlier . because i write most of the chapters in advanced. So Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own BVB in anyway.

Black Veil Brides Stowaways

Chapter 4

When I woke up I was surprised I didn't have any dreams. I got up and went to get my cell to check if I had any missed calls or texts. To my surprise I had over 50 text messages, 10 missed calls, and 2 voicemails. I decided to check the voicemails first. The first one was from Kats little brother Jacob.

I considered him my little brother to but we couldn't bring him to the concert because he had school and Kat cared about his education. "Hey what happened to you guys" said the familiar voice that belonged to a certain curled haired brunette. "Call me back after you get this message because I'm worried about you guys" Jacob said before he hung up. I check to see that he called 2 days ago.

'Damn it' I mentally cursed myself for making my little brother worry. Then I listened to the other voicemail and I regretted it. "Hey bitch, yea it's over you little slut." Said the voice of my now ex-boyfriend Xavier. "I have been cheating on you for that past few months because you're so stupid" he said as I started breaking down. "I hope you die in hell you little hoe" by the time I heard the message end I was crying my eyes out.

"Hey, hey what's wrong" said my friends who had noticed that I was awake. I played the message again but that just made me cry harder. "Your boyfriend was a douche" said one of the guys but I wasn't paying attention to who said it. I got up from my bed with my purse in hand and ran to the bathroom. When I got in I quickly locked it and I could already hear them rushing in after me.

"Erika I know what you're about to do, don't do it" said my friend who I knew was Kat. "What's she going to do" said a voice I knew was Ashley's. "She has knives and razors in that purse you idiot what do you think she's gonna do" I heard Amber say. Then I remember Amber could open doors too because she was also a hybrid.

So I quickly opened my purse and took out a razor, and before they got the door open I was on the ground with both my arms bleeding from the deep incisions I had made. I blacked out when I heard the door open. I don't really know if I blacked out because I could still hear but all I could see was darkness.

"Tell the driver to get to the hospital ASAP Jinxx" I heard Kylie say soon followed by racing footsteps. Then I felt someone pick me up and I heard the door open. I lost feeling shortly afterwards and all I had left was my hearing. But before I could even hear a doctor or anyone I believe I truly blacked out.

When I came too I was in a white hospital room, funny I remember always hating this place when I was little. To white, to clean, lonely, and no black anywhere. I looked towards my arms to see what the doctor did. He stitched both my arms, I didn't try to make them that deep but then again I was really sad. I had an IV in my right arm most likely giving me blood.

I looked around the room to see that only a few people were in the room. Ashley was sitting on the floor and his hair was messed up but I found it cute. Kat was sitting near the window but I didn't know if she was awake or sleeping because she was facing towards the window. Jinxx and Kylie were sharing the recliner, those two probably fought over it but fell asleep before they reached an agreement.

I quietly laughed as I imagined them fighting over it. I took my cell out of my bag so I could take a quick picture because it looked cute and Kylie would love to see that when they were sleeping Jinxx had his arms around her. Then I looked towards the door that I guessed lead into the rest of the hospital. I saw Andy leaning on the wall sleeping, I guess because his bangs were covering his eyes.

His arms were crossed and he was breathing slowly. I sat up as quietly as possible and looked around for a clock. There was one on the wall next to the TV. It was 12:24 and the clock told the date and I found out I hadn't even been out for a day. I looked towards Kat and called her quietly. "Kat" I whispered getting frustrated because I had said her name like 20 times already.

So I took my pillow and threw it at her, but still I didn't get a response. So I got out of the bed as quietly as I could. I took my purse that had been beside the bed and I took the IV out of my arm and placed it so it couldn't leak blood. But before I could put it down I had a sudden hunger. Before I knew it I had the IV in my mouth and I was drinking it.

It tasted amazing as I let every drop down my throat. When I realized I had finished it I wined a little inside. Then when I licked my teeth to check if I had any blood left, I felt points on four of my teeth.

I quickly ran to the door closest to me, not Andy, and opened it. I was right because it was a bathroom. I ran to the mirror and opened my mouth. I saw that I had vampire like teeth now. I then dropped my purse in the bathroom and ran back out to wake Andy. "Andy" I said shaking him urgently. "Ngh five more minutes mom" he said, so he was asleep.

"Andy I'm not your mom, but please get up this is urgent" I said shaking him harder. "What" he said rubbing his eyes. "Why are you out of your bed" he said looking at me fully now.

I didn't know what to say so I just showed him my fangs. "Let me guess, you just had your first feeding but whom" he said looking around the room. I looked down and pointed towards the blood bag. "That's actually good, because you didn't over feed" he said smirking. "What happens if I over feed" I said panicking. "They will most likely die, are you still thirsty" he asked looking at me stretching. "

Yea but what happens if I over feed" I said because I didn't want to kill someone. "You won't" he said while piercing his wrist with his nail. "Drink" he said holding it out to me. "Wha-" I said scared of the outcome. "It fine nothing will bad will happen because you're not a full vampire" he said putting his wrist closer to me. "

What would have happened if I was a full vampire" I said looking at his wrist because now the blood was flowing freely down his hand. "Vampires blood are poisonous to other full vampires, lucky you're a hybrid though because it won't affect you" he said as the blood began to pile up in his hand. "You sure" I said edging closer to his arm.

"Yes I'm sure, I've been a vampire longer than you" he said but I barely heard because I was more interested in his blood. This blood was better than the blood in the bag. Check that, a million times better, sweeter, smoother, and wasn't sour at all. By the time I pulled away he looked sleeper. "Can I have some in return, your blood won't affect me either" he said while his eyes were drooping.

"Umm, sure" I said as I pierced my wrist and surprisingly didn't hurt. "Here" I said as I held my wrist out for him. It didn't hurt when I pierced my wrist but it did when his fangs did. "Ouch" I tried to whisper, but I don't think I was quiet enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Side Note and Some News :Sorry guys, I was gonna post this earlier today but if you haven't heard my home state of Virginia got hit with a 5.8 or 5.9 earthquake unexpectedly, and my computer kept losing connection. But I'm fine and so is my family thankfully. Also with school starting again you'll get updates sooner for stories :D.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLACK VEIL BRIDES IN ANYWAY

Black Veil Brides Stowaways

Chapter 5

"What the hell are you guys doing" Kat practically screamed and woke up the whole room. Andy quickly retracted his fangs from my wrist and moved away, he looked embarrassed. "Nothing" I said waving my hands but quickly regretted it and hid them behind my back. "Andy what did you do" said Ashley getting up and walking over. "Blood sharing" he said quietly with his head down so only Ashley and I could hear. Ashley sighed before he looked over at me and asked if he could see were Andy drank my blood. I showed it to him and I was surprised to see it wasn't still bleeding, it looked like it had healed a little but I could see where I had pierced my wrist and where Andy had technically bit me. "Nice, you have the ability to heal quickly" said Ashley putting down my hand. "What blood side is that from" I said looking over my wrist area. "Werewolf" said Ashley getting me in a head lock and giving me a noogie. "Hey" I said getting slightly annoyed because my hair was probably messed up now. "Sorry I'm just happy you finally got your first werewolf ability" he said releasing me from his head lock. "Sometimes I wonder why we vampires can't have that ability" Andy said while he pushed up from the wall. Then Kat got up and walked over to Jinxx and Kylie. "Hey you two get up, you guys fell asleep fighting over the recliner" Kat said shaking both of the sleepers lightly. Luckily Jinxx woke up because he was hugging Kylie while they were sleeping. He quickly retracted his arms from around her and moved so he was sitting on the arm rest, you could tell he was really embarrassed. By the time Kylie got up she would never had noticed that she was sharing the recliner with Jinxx. Luckily I still had that picture on my cell so I could show her later. "Do you guys think they'd let me leave the hospital" I asked really wanting to get out of the hospital outfit. "I think I could talk them into letting you go early" said Jinxx getting up to leave the room. When he left Ashley spoke "He's probably going to use his mind control on them" he said taking the seat on one of the arm rests. "Does everyone in this band have powers or something" I asked walking into the bathroom to get my purse. "Yea, pretty much" said Andy's voice outside the bathroom. 'Wow what powers does Jake and CC have, what was Sandra's power' I thought to myself. "You'll find out later" I heard Andy's voice again. 'Damnit Andy stop reading my thoughts' I screamed in my head. "Nope, you just have to learn how to block me" he chuckled. "What are you going on about" asked Kat who had taken up the other arm rest on the chair. Before I could say anything Ashley answered "Andy keeps reading Erika's mind" He laughed. "You wouldn't like it either" I said going over to sit on the same rest as Ashley, so I could punch his arm hard. "Ow, what was that for" he said rubbing his arm back and forth. "For laughing at me" I said smirking. "O yea, Kylie I have something I wanted to show you" I said pulling out my cell so I could show her the picture. "Ashley can you go talk with Andy for a while" I said before I clicked on the picture. "Why I want to see to" he said trying to get my cell. "Fine I'll show you, later though" I said pushing him of the recliner. When Ashley had joined Andy I showed Kat and Kylie the picture. Kylie screamed then said "Send that to my fucking cell now" she said bouncing in the middle of the recliner. "Lucky and lucky for me no one knows who I like in this band" she lied because she had told me. She had like a humongous crush on CC she had told me the first time we saw the video of him drumming when BVB had announced him as the new drummer when Sandra left. I had just sent Kylie the picture when Jinxx walked back in. "They said your set to go" he said smirking. "Yes, let's ditch this place and get back on the road" I said then everyone was racing down stairs to the bus.

I was last on the bus because I didn't know where the fuck it was. But I thought it was funny when they ran off without me towards the bus. "Thanks for ditching me" I said out of breath while walking into the black bus. "O sorry we forgot you didn't know where we parked the bus" Jinxx chuckled. I collapsed onto the leather couch and instead of sitting up I laid my head down in Ashley's lap. Ashley didn't complain so I stayed down and asked Imani a question. "Isn't Gir a big fan of BVB" I asked using Kat and I's little brother's nickname so no one knew who we were talking about. "Last time I spoke to him yes" said Imani because she probably already because she always gets this look in her hazel eyes when she knew. "Who's Gir" asked Andy and Ashley coincidently. "You'll find out soon" I said then gave a look to Imani telling her to do it. Within seconds she had teleported Jacob and he had the look like 'what the hell happened just now'. "Hey little brother" I said walking over and getting him in a head lock so I could give him a noogie. "Hey dude my hair" he winced then Kat came over and we shared a group hug. "Where have you guys been, I've been worried sick" he said escaping Kat and I's hug. "Sorry we have been caught up with something" as I looked over towards the band and I think he followed my eyes and looked to. "O MY GOD YOU'VE BEEN TOURING WITH BVB" he said loudly. "Yea but can I tell you why, alone for a second Gir" I said pulling him towards the room on the bus with the bunk beds. "Ok, tell me why you are touring with Black Veil Brides" he said in a very serious tone. "Well it's a Lo-o-o-o-o-ong story, no joke" I said while he fluffed his hair, typical little brother. "Shoot" he said sitting down on one of the bunk beds. "Ok well when Kat and I slept over at Amber's we came up with a plan to sneak onto the bus and find their cell numbers so we could text/call them" I said leaning against the bunk bed post. "I'm guessing that plan failed" he said waiting for an answer while he scratched his dark brown hair that almost looked black. "Yea, when they found us hiding in the bathroom I fainted" I said looking down embarrassed. "Now that's an EPIC FAIL" he said laughingly. "Not funny, and get this" I said then paused for effect. "When I came to Ashley asked if I was a Werewolf too" I said then his face lit up because he was into werewolf's and vampire's. "Are you" he said completely focused on me with his hazel eyes that were just like his real sisters. "Sorta, I have a Crescent Moon on my hand" I said showing my hand and continuing. "Werewolves have a full moon on their hand if they are full werewolf and Ashley had one on his hand, but as for me he told me only half-werewolves get Crescent Moon's on their hands" I said as I waited for him to reply. "So your half-werewolf, what's your other half" he said paying attention. "I am also Half-Vampire, A hybrid you could say, I have another birthmark that looks like a rose, so Andy could tell because he really is a Vampire" I said getting up to show my lower back so he could see the rose. "Awesome, one of my sisters is a hybrid" he jumped up and down like a little kid. "So what's been up with you" I said sitting in the middle of the floor. "Well….I figured out I can shape-shift like Kat" Jacob said excitedly. "Well prove it, shape shift into Andy" I exclaimed because now Gir had finally gotten his power after he thought he was never going to get it. Soon Gir had transformed into his idol, Andy. Every detail was exact, the makeup, outfit, Andy's electric blue eyes, even his hair looked like Andy's. "Awesome, you should totally walk out there and scare everyone" I laughed hysterically. "In fact I'm going to do that right now" Gir said as he started towards the door. I couldn't wait to see everyone's expressions on the bus, so I took out my cell and turned on the video. Then I told Gir to open the damn door already.


End file.
